Erkenntnis
by Xagrok
Summary: Azurauge erhält eine Absage und das bedrückt sie sehr. Doch sie wird akzeptiert, und das von denen, von denen sie es nicht erwartet hätte.


Maybe I'll translate this into English later on, I'll see.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo or Pokémon Ranger 3, as much as I'd love to. All things here belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Diese Demütigung… Diese elende Demütigung! Es ist ihnen anscheinend nicht genug gewesen, mich in der alten Villa bloßzustellen. Und diese Sache mit der Geiselname in den Ruinen reichte auch nicht. Auch das Fangen meines Impergator schaffte es nicht, sie zufriedenzustellen! Diese Gören mussten mir anscheinend aus Prinzip immer dazwischenfunken! Aber ich konnte keine Wut fühlen. Ich fühlte mich eher… leer. Und… traurig? Zerstampft, ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt. Als hätte ein Iksbat alle Energie aus mir herausgesogen.

Ich konnte also keine emotionale Verbindung zu meinem Pokémon aufbauen? Weil ich meine Maschine benutzte? Was sagte denn, dass die Pokémon mich nicht unbedingt mochten? Konnten sie das etwa beweisen? Meine Gedanken wurden von meinem Untergebenen unterbrochen, der mich zu sich rief. Oh! Eine persönliche Nachricht vom Boss? Ich eilte schnell zum Pult hinüber – es war gemeinhin bekannt, dass man den Chef nicht warten lassen sollte – und begann sofort die Übertragung. Ich nahm jeden seiner Befehle an, mit derselben Loyalität wie immer. Doch dieser Befehl, den er mir jetzt gab, ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Hatte ich nicht soeben erwähnt, dass ich mich leer fühlte? Jetzt war ich wie ausgehöhlt, als hätte ich in das Rückenloch eines Ninjatom gesehen. Mir war schlagartig so kalt, als wäre ich das neuste Exponat in der Sammlung eines Frosdedje. Was war diese Kälte? Einsamkeit? Nein… Es war nackte Verzweiflung, blanke Angst, die sich wie ein Seil um meine Brust, mein Herz schlang und sich immer fester zog, bis ich kaum noch Luft bekam. Doch ich konnte mir nichts anmerken lassen, vor allem mit den Rangern. Als ich mich umdrehte und wie in Zeitlupe zurück an meinen Platz ging, wurde dieses Gefühl nicht im Geringsten besser.

Meine Maske hatte ich lange trainiert und ich war entsprechend stolz darauf. Doch selbst diese Maske konnte eine Frage nicht zurückdrängen.

„A-Azurauge? Boss? Worum ging es bei diesem Funkspruch?"

Eine einfache Frage. So simpel und doch so zerstörerisch. Sie machte diese Kälte in mir nicht besser, sie wärmte mich nicht. War es diese Einsamkeit, von der dieses Gör gesprochen hat? Doch Befehl war Befehl und selbst in dieser Situation würde ich ihn ausführen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, drehte mich um und sah meine Untergebenen direkt an. In seinem Blick lag… Sorge? Um mich? Das konnte ich mich aber auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fragen.

„… Ich erkläre euch das später", sagte ich tonlos. Meine Stimme verriet absolut nichts. Gut. „Erst einmal müssen wir uns um diese Situation hier kümmern…" Und da konnte ich es nicht mehr für mich behalten.

„An alle Mitglieder! Es ist Zeit für Plan Z!" rief ich mit aller Energie, die ich aufbringen konnte. _Was einige Worte doch ausrichten können_, dachte ich, als sich das Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern ausbreitete. Diese Angst ähnelte schon eher der, die ich verspürte.

„I-Ist Plan Z nicht ein Notfallplan?", hakte der linke nach, die Panik schwer überhörbar. „War diese Übertragung ein Befehl zur Durchführung von Plan Z?" erkundigte sich der rechte, nicht weniger vestört. Waren sie so schwer von Begriff? Ich erhob meine Stimme ungeduldig.

„Wirklich? Denk mal darüber nach. Würde „Er" solch einen Befehl geben? Ich selbst habe das gerade eben beschlossen." Ich versuche, beruhigender au sie einzureden. „Alles, was ihr tun müsst, ist, eurem Training zu folgen." Sie hatten natürlich Einwände, aber ich verlor nun wirklich die Geduld. „Das sind die Anweisungen eurer Anführerin. Führt. Plan. Z. durch!" Nach dieser eindeutigen Anweisung hatten sie nichts mehr zu sagen. Wir eilten zurück zum Schaltpult und die Ranger folgten uns den Geräuschen nach. Wir drückten die für diesen Fall vorgesehenen Knöpfe und das Warnhorn begann zusammen mit dem roten Warnlicht im Rhythmus zu arbeiten. Jetzt schien auch das eine Gör langsam die Situation zu begreifen. „Was soll das? Was passiert jetzt?"

Ich drehte mich zu der Gestalt um und lächelte, finster und bitter. „Ihr werdet es früh genug herausfinden!" Dieses Lächeln brach aber langsam meine Maske und bevor ich noch mehr mein Gesicht verlor, packte ich schnell meinen Gleiter aus (Die anderen Mitglieder taten es mir gleich) und flog weg, bevor meine Emotionen für alle sichtbar nach außen dringen konnten. Währenddessen sah ich bereits am Boden, dass unser Gefährt sich neigte, und manövrierte eher schräg. Glücklicherweise nahmen die Manöver aus korrektem Fliegen und dem Ausweichen vor herunterfallenden Objekten meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch – doch ich war nicht gegen die Intensität der Gefühle gefeit. Eine Sekunde lang erlaubte ich mir, weil wir fast am Ausgang waren, einen hoffnungsberaubten, aber glücklicherweise sehr leisen Schluchzer – und da spürte ich bereits, wie etwas gegen meinen Gleiter stieß und mich mit ihm nach unten riss. Ich schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und wurde von etwas Schwerem gegen die einstige Wand gedrückt. Nicht gut, absolut nicht gut! Meine Begleiter hatten meine Misere bemerkt und eilten mir zur Hilfe, jedoch vergebens. Was machten diese Idioten? Sie sollten sich selbst retten – wieso sorgten sie sich nur immer um mich? Ich erlaubte nur zweien, bei mir zu bleiben; sie versuchten mehrmals, die Kiste zu heben – ohne Erfolg.

Das Schlimmste kam jedoch erst noch. Nach ein paar Minuten waren diese Ranger wieder da. Nach dem Austausch haltloser Anschuldigungen – natürlich gegen uns, wir waren ja die _Bösen_ – und der Erklärungen der Situation – Moment, was? Das mussten sie ihnen nicht erzählen und das sagte ich ihnen schwach, aber unmissverständlich. Und jetzt wollten auch noch diese Kinder helfen – was war nur los heute? Natürlich durften sie aber meine Schmerzen nicht bemerken.

„D-das ist bestimmt bloß ein abgebrochener Fingernagel…" keuchte ich. Langsam drückte mir das Ding die Luft ab.

„Wenn du die Tapfere spielen musst, gut. Aber du steckst fest, nicht wahr?" In jedem anderen Fall hätte das wie Hohn geklungen und sie hätte die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen, doch jetzt war leider nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Sie wollten mich hier rausbekommen. Sie wollten mich hier rausbekommen? Warum nur? Ich war ihre Feindin – ihr Sinnbild für alles, was in ihren Augen schlecht war! Warum waren sie so hilfsbereit, so nett, so freundlich? Sicher, Zinnoberauge war ein hervorragender Partner und er war auch ein wenig überfürsorglich, aber gerade der Boss, unser Anführer, der die Organisation zusammenhalten sollte – er war nie so. Deswegen war wohl selbst jemand wie ich wie ein Wegwerftaschentuch für ihn – ersetzbar. Diese Leere zog immer weiter an mir – wollte mich das Schicksal etwa in eine Existenzkrise schicken? War das der Plan dieser Kinder?

Inzwischen hatten sie die Kiste hochgehoben… Und wieder fast fallen gelassen. An ihrem Feingefühl müssten sie noch arbeiten. Einer von ihnen drängte zur Eile, und ich konnte tatsächlich bereits das Wasser hören. Nach einem weiteren Versuch hatten sie das Sperrholz aber von mir heruntergehievt und alle freuten sich. Wie wundervoll doch ein Teekränzchen jetzt wäre. Am besten könnten sie noch mit Blumen und Konfetti werfen! Doch ich brachte nichts über meine Lippen. Ich fühlte nur Dankbarkeit gegenüber denen, die ich gerade noch verflucht hatte. Wir waren bereit, abzudüsen. Und selbst nach der Warnung, dass das Öffnen der Luke uns eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab, war das den beiden egal – wir sollten an der Wasseroberfläche auf sie warten. Ich unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Ich sollte einfach geduldig auf die Handschellen warten? Aber ich war einverstanden damit, den Pokémon die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben – und damit auch uns. Sobald die Luke offen war, flogen wir so schnell wie möglich davon und ließen die Kinder und Pokémon hinter uns.

Die Kinder, denen ich mehr bedeutete als dem Mann, für den ich arbeitete. Die Kinder, die gewillt waren, mich zu akzeptieren und mir in der Not zu helfen – genauso wie meine loyalen Untergebenen. Und da verstand ich es – vielleicht war meine Entlassung auch nicht so schlecht. Ich könnte vielleicht ein neues Leben beginnen, ermöglicht durch meine ehemaligen Feinde, und es dem Gemeinwohl widmen. Vielleicht Blumen züchten oder eine Pension betreiben.

Haha. Sehr lustig. Aber ich bin eben, wie ich bin; selbst mit diesen Erkenntnissen würde ein Wandel nicht von heute auf morgen geschehen – und da kann ich meinem Exboss noch eins auswischen, dachte ich, als uns der Wind durch die Haare fuhr. Und wenn es nur eine Notiz ist.

* * *

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

**Wie in der Beschreibung angegeben, sollte dies ursprünglich in einem Wettbewerb abgegeben werden; ich habe mich aber nicht getraut, es zu veröffentlichen. Die Aufgabe war schlicht, eine Szene aus der Sicht eines Antagonisten zu schreiben - Dabei war Pokémonbezug Pflicht. Letztendlich dachte ich, dass eine schlichte Umschreibung einer Szene nicht gut genug wäre, aber wenigstens konnte ich damit ein bisschen Emotionen üben. Falls Azurauge ein bisschen out of character ist, bitte ich, das zu entschuldigen; es war wie gesagt eine Übrung.**


End file.
